my little pony THE FIREBOLT CRONICEELES
by DaSupaBender
Summary: THE GREat and amazing story of firebolt the bester pony dude ever seen in the wrold!
1. Chapter 1

my little pony FIREBOLT CRONICELES!

A.N i made an mlp fim fic because i thought ud like! its about my guy naemd firebolt who is the coolest pony dude with fire on fur but its mostlky black. read and like!

chaper 1 firebolt da best pony dude!

firebolt wads a pony dude ora colt whatevear u call it. but he was sepcial he culd control fire and had no horn but wings though. he had a pet charyzard and was firey and could shoot fire. he was ant the pony collage in pony london (A.N of courese because the world is allponys.) he went to class in like a million subgets and he was really smart but sometimes it was too much for him and gotted mad at the teach. and won day he was on campus wit his friends da brit pony whose name was punndung jam and his other friend lumber jack who carred an ax (cuz hes a luberjack get it? "oh man ive got like a million subject to fill ouy" firebolt said carrieng his books around. "me bloddy too puddig jam said. than lumberjac was passed by dudes who wanted his axe so thwy treid to take it. but he cut three heads off. than fireblot went to dorm room and mett his charzard who was named tydsaw. tydsaw said i saw to guys tryt o kill lubery jack today i will burn them but there heads are off so i wont. "hey tydsaw i got likme a milklion subjegs to studey will you help me? ok he said and did like a thousand sujegs for him ansd than used his firpowers to cook hotdogs and brats for them to eat. and than firebolt did the rest of his stuff well blaring hard rock because hes cool like thAT. the nex day he saw the guys whohad tried to take the ax and he said "hey your dead?! no we faced it they said and apolohized exept for one pony. who said hey u im gonna kill you for what yur friend did. and he charged at him cause he had a horn cause hes a pony so he cgahrde. but than firbolt pulled out his two pistols and said "u got your head cut off so the horns fake". and shot and he died. than he was waslking around the campus and all the girl ponys or mares or whatevea stared because they thot he was sexy cos he was black fur exept ffor flames on on the black and his hair wnet over one eye lik leon from resednet evil. and it was sexynessn to the chick ponyss and maybe some dudes to but there;s no slash son im not gonna do that. tahn he got back tohis room and took tudsaw to do sum stuff. than an bad pony who was trixie came up and said she culd do the best magic "oh no i can said firebolt but than tydsaw yes he can and ATE trixre! everybody cheered cos noone likecd trixie but than tydsaw saioh no and grew GIANT! and thean he ate alot more ponies and made a massacres! tydsaw stop firebolyt said and tydsew was so giant thatb pudding jam had heart attact and died sand everypony was realty sad. "U KILLED FRIEND WHAT ARE U DOING!? fireblot said and tydsaw said "i cant help i i have to eat ponie now or i will satarve! NOOOOOOOOOO! SAID FIREBOLT U ARE MY PET I WILL SAVE YOU ! but tydsaw ran away breathing fiire and eating. than firebolt and lumber jack went to sstop him but he was running away too fast and laft burnimng behind. they starded to run but ran past the dean who wsa real mean guy! WHERE ARE U PONIES COLTS GOING!?~?! !? he askked. "to save the world " firebolt said cause he was good at that stuff. WELL U CANYT GO! HE SAID LAUGUNG LIKE CRAZY!. f*ck you firebolt said and shot him with his shotgun and killed him and ran away but tydsaw was gone. what do we do now lumber jac axed (GET IT?) wwellll... firebolt said "i can call my SISTER! "Realy? yep but whose you sistser well its...

meanwhile in ponyvile in the normal show rainbow dash was walkng down the road to he r howse when she got a phone call "whose it she said "its your BROTHER! the voice said. what!? but i dont have a brother! "or do u" the voice said. "but my dad said he was DEAD!" rainbow dash said. well dad thought i was dead but i was kidnapped by dragaons. WHAT! yeah but they died and i was founfd by some ponys and they nhelped me go to school in ENGLAND! WHAT!? yeah but now big danger is coming your way so i ned to come there to sitop it what kind of danger? a big mosater but u cant kill it ill explain later. i can fly to get therer but my friend lubmer jack dosnt have wings or horn and needds to get there. ok she said so they made a plan and lumbre jack cut himself a hollow log and they got it through airpot securiity ad anyone who loked in was threatened to silence. "whats your name i frogot it rainbow dash said to the voice? "its... FIREBOLT!

the next day he and lumbere jack got to ponyvile and found rainbow dash who said "i wi;l take u to my friend and we will decide whayt to do about the evil firebolt who is my brother. ok he said and lumber jack swing his ax over his shoulder and coughe when they were going t o the meeting a pony came and said "AHHH THERE ARE BURNING PONIES IN A DIFEREENT CITY A LONG WAY AMAY BUT NOT ONLY LIKE FIFTY MILES!. OH NO WE'VE GOT THO GET TO METINTG NOW! FIREBOLT SAID!

well review and pls live it cos i think its awesome even if u dont.


	2. Chapter 2

firebolyt chricles chapter 2!

A.N i didnt update this fic for awhiwle cause i was on vacination and busyy with my other fic check it outplease and reviwe it and rraed this one casue a metting gonna ber in it but thats boring so big fight too!

chapter 2 pnyville gets blasted and burth exept it dosnt.

rainbow sdah took firebolt too her friends and said "hi this is firebolt hed is my borther that i just foudn ouit about cool twilight sparkel said i have a borther too his name is shinninhg armour. cool but there is and amergengy" and he tiold them. AGHHAHHHHHHH! tey all said! "WE HAVE TOO TERLL PRINCESSS CELETIA! so they wet to the caste and went in to tell hre and told her aboutfireblot first.

meanwhil tydsaw came to ponyville and everytony duisguised themselves as bushes but it wouldnt last l;ong. "hmmmm where is eveerypony tydsaw said not really wannt ing to eat them but having to too live. but the cutie mark crusadres wanted to get cutie marks and thoert they could by beating tydsaw! so they went to seceret weapons workshop only trhy and diamond tria knew aboutand they threatnedd to break her ipod if she told and she criwed because if her ipod was brokkend she couldnt listen too her justin bierber and onedirectionn music and she thot they were hot but they arnet there gay. then whent to the bunker and took a missle lancher and electrc gun and a bomb gun and a swrod that shot fire. than they sang the song they ssing and walked out with thar guns and swrods and walked up too tydsaw "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ponies " he sad smasking his lips in a way that was lik he was going to get some food which he was or at least he hoped or really didnt hop because he didnt actutally want too eat ponys. but they shot him with the fye sword but it just powred him up cause he was made of fire. "OH F**K SCOOTALO SAID "dont cus appleyblom said because there just kids. than swetie bell shot the electrc gun and it shocked ydsaw and he said "OWWWWWWWWWWW!" and it mad him angry like the hulk exept n ot that angry cause he was stilll firey not greeen. but than the bomb got shot by snipesr and snais cause there idiots an noone likes them and they shuold die but they didnt cause eveyn tydsaw didnt want to eat them. the missle came down like huge toward tydsaw and it spilt into like a million missiles at once. but tydsaw was so hungry ghe ate all the missle and than burpedc and brped fire cause he ate missles. and than he walked up too the cutie markers and said "im sorry byut i have to ate you" and he did "BURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP. SOMEPONY LIKE FIREBOLT PLS HELP MEEEEEEEE! HE SAID AND SCREMED. and ran thriugh the town.

meanwhile firebolt told pricess celestia about tydsaw '"realy? she said where is he now? well he culd move fsast as normal charizard but now he evan faster. than suddanly EXPLOSION! OH NO HES HERE YELLED FIREBOLT screamed like little girl but stoped because he embaesded. well lets got stop him but how? pinkie pie said cause she knew they had to stop him cuz she culd see things outside the show like four wall or someting like that. (A.N sombody told me she culd do that and i dont know ifn its true oir noot but its part of the story!) "can we KILLL HIM?' FULURtershy asked because when town was threated she became big badass ansd killed evil and stuff like tat. no he is my firend! we just need to get evil blood out of him and than he willl be good again! (A.N tydsqw is a good gyu with evil blord in him ok?) so than firebolt and twilight sprickel went into scienced and magic lab to create new potion that could help tydsaw cause fireblot was a smart pony and studied science at colege and twilight was samart in magic and coul help make a new cure potion fast. and menwhil liumberjack (fireblots firend remeber?) was outside the room and help choped ogs too help and studff. and appleyjasck though it was sexy case she was a thing for that type and he read her thought and sauid "i will make sex with you iif u make me and applepie. so she did and he ate it and said mmm and than they made sex and it was good and sexy for both. firebot and twiligt needed princess lunas help for potion because she was good at help with bad blood and stuf like that. luna thot he was sexy but they had no timme and thay made the potion. tahn they had to go fight. "we must fight flutershy said!

tydsaw had found ponys to eat and was eatiing them but he didnt want to he head to. "sompony stop me he said eatnig. dont wory fireblot sauid and blasted him with thwe cure potionn mad e of science and magic and stuff. it suked te bad blodd out and spit ouut the ponyes that tydsaw ate like the crusadres and the other ponies and stuf and he shrank down to normal siez. thank you firebot and twilight and allt he other ponies who broght me back to normal! why did this happen to me? well luna saiid a vampire pony cousd have done it. WHAT! yeah its not likelly thoo. ok than they saw apony who was wearinga hoodie and sweatshir and was weird. "hey wrid pony friebolt said why are u wearing swatshirt? "cause its cold. "no its the summer. "ok im actuall a secert agent. oke secert agent pony u can go. ok. and he walked away.

later the weird pony was bowing down. "mastewr we failled to desrtoy pony ville and equestria. "i know hoodie the mmaster said our plan failld but soon the vampire ponies will win ones and for all!

man that was lng and epic i cant write anymorerite now but i will soon show u vampires!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N im back wit more firebolt for alla u guys to like it please this chap might be short ok? pleases review pls dont hate :(

chapter 3 the secret evil

fireblot was in the drive at jack in the box and jack was there so he sed "hi jack what shuld i get at ur boxy restrant today? (a.n GET IT?) well you could get the larges burgur and fires and a diet coce. "no i dont like diet and ill have coney dog ok? ok. "is this better than mcdanalds? you bet! good caus ronald mcdanaond is suing big macintosh for copyright and s they are bad. oh no? yes. and firebolt ate his coney and drove away cuz and cat went to jack and aksed if he culd have cesseburger (ITS FROM THE INTERNET GOGGLE IT) tydsaw was in the bacseat and was eating spcial pokemon food and he didt like it as much as buger byt he had to eat it or he died but he wsa good now so he didnt eat ponies anymore. than fire bolt got a call aon the phone from celetisa that said "hey firewbolt ther is an evil dude that we snet to the moon but he put bombs on the steert so watch out" but it was to late and the bombs cames. "OH F*CK FIREBLOT said. and the car expolded al ov re the sreet with blood exept no cos firebo.t got out but there still was blood becase tydsaw was kilied in tye crash "OH NO TYDSAW" FIRREbolt yelled. "i must get him back he said cause he had a plan.

meanwhlew in the woods the vampire ponies were planing there attack non the ponies to estroy and take over th world. "i know! well make zombie guys! hodie said. "no sad the vampire king cos wwere vampiesz and zombies are bad to us since they eat bans and we wont be able to drink blood. well than how will we take it ovre magesty? "i have a plan. it will wrok or may name isnt... DRACULA!

firebolt went to filght and flew as fast to lousiana where a firent lived than could help him. he wnet to his friends the robertson famiy from duck dynahy (A.N i put therm in cos the show i coming back and its on ofmy favorite.) they were al ponys cos everytone is in this wold. do of corse they were. he went to duck comander office wehere his friends were sy and jase. "hi firebolt jase said with his acent cos he lousianaian and also fire bolt firend "hi also si said while he was doing crazy stuff lik making his gun out of duck cauls that he made and stuff but wilie said "oaw you lazy slakers never wrok get back to work. but firebolt said "i need help form my friend si. and willie sighed (GET ITT?) and ket him go. so what do u need helep with si said with crazy eyes and acent. "well my peter carizard tydsaw died and you buried stuff in back yard that could bring him back. "welll ur right he said and went to backyard with digging ands diug up and acient wizard book because soi had stuidied to become wizard before he went to warr. "while lets make aspell to bring him back to life he said and and looked at the book to find a good spel to use to bring tydsaw b ck to life casue he was firebolts friendand tydsaw was firblots pet. he found a spell and said "griddble lifer back bring bac likfe to pet dude guy scrigle trrigrin" and a big rumbley happend and the ground oppened up and it was tydsaw! "OMG WHAT HAPPEND TO TYDSAW?! fireblot asked because si ha done the spel wrong... and now tydsaw wsa a WOLF! (A.N i did this cos wolfs are now more cooler than pokomon and now firebolt wil be cooler cos he has a pet wolf.) oh whops i did the spell wrong said si wilhe moving his crazy eys. "oh well its okay i always wantd to be a ewolf anyway tydsaw said. "ok i lik wolfs firebolt said hugging tydsaw cos he was firend but only in a firiendly way cos he didnt lik wofls that way you sickos. but than jase came to sis house and said they ewre having a barbeque party at phils house so he had to go but gave firebolt a bugur and he ate it as he flew away and tydsaw got by runing cos he got superspeed when he came back to life. hey got back to pnyville he saw big mac intosh and he beat up ronald mcdaolald cos he lost his lawsuit against bigmac. somtimes firebolt got jeaous of bigmac caiuse he was a sexy clot exept firebolt didnt think that cause hes not gay lol even sexyr than firebolt and he made sex with lots of girls even more than firebolt and he did alot but he wasnt jelus now ok? "i heard u beat ronald! eeyup he said cos he always ses that well thats good gotta go. so he went. he talked to lumber jack and tlod him what happened. liumber jack had broken up with applejack cos he didnt really wat a girlfrind and she was still friends though. she cam to firebolyt and said "princes celetia and luna want to talk to uall in her acent. the hat fell off her head (A.N HOW DOES THE HAT STAY ON HER HED IN THE SHOW? SHE DONST HAVE HORN! but firebolt still had to go so he went. he talked to princes celesta and she said "i think theat is coming tov eqestra and i need to help. but than some showed up on video scren that sead "i nam dracula king of the vampires! surender or DIE!

man thisis epic i csnt wait to wriet another chap of this and my avatar fic! please give good review i dont like hatter :(


	4. Chapter 4

hi im back guys with knew firebolt chap to read i and hop u like i t but if u dont please dont say it please insead read my otter fic ull like it ples?

chaptre 4 the vampiyre ponies attack to wrold!

dracula had ordred a invasion of crystal kingdron with singing aromr who was twilight sprakeles brother incase u be foregetting and priness cadence (A.N i amlost frogot there wsa antoher princess so i dedcided to put her inthis ok?) they were carring umbrella and ewreaing hoddies even thjough it was hot ooutside. "hey whats are u doing with that shining amror asked while suspicis of him because he wasnt supposed to be wereing it. "it cold out. the ponie who was a vampir (but he didnt know tht) said. the guys washolding an ubmrella like u wuld hold soming to stop the rain. "no its not its really hot. "well i thik its cold. hmmmmm said shing armor thinking. "HA HA YOU WERE FOLEDD! IM ACULAALY A VAMPIRE HE SAID and lots of other vampies csme out the get him ands captured him in fightt "nooooooooo he said there are too many of tem and i cant win a fight. princes candend came out sto see what wsa going on and saw that capture had hapedned. "PUT MY HUBSAND DONW! SHE SAid doing princes magic but than vampirres used umbrella shields to bloc it. "nooooooooo she said bet than there werre guns pointed at her "put ur hands up! the leadere vampire who wwas hoodie from chap 2 rember? but she didnt have hhands cos she was pony adn neither did hoodoei but he just said wrong. but hey had tio surrender there kingdom to vamps to win in the dracula lair he larfed evilly! "HAAAA HAAA HAAAA! he said with a laugh.

meanwile fire bolt was at home wacthing the nwes to find out waht was going on and he saw to news poony girl say: "the crystal kingdim taht is ruled by sining armor and princess candace is capture BY VAMPIRES! firebolt spit his berr at his tv in huge house that he bot with money he gotted from saving ponyvile from evli tydsaw when he was evil. "WHAT THE F*CK HE SED SHOCKINGlyy and ran around wrondering what to do. "WHAT DO WE DOOOOOOOO!? HE aksed tydsaw and than he sed "i now and got in his halo suit like the one master chef weasr exept for ponies. and got the lasre gun and energy swrod that cam wit it to beat THE VAMPIRESE! and trydsaw got special wolf armor made by fireblot to fight with evli! "we must go tydsaw firebolt said and he rode tydsaw cos he cudnt fly in the suit. "hey firbolt well nedd someons help fore this he suggested with wise. "hmmmmmm ur rite he said and than said "i know who we cna get! so they wnet to the house of... PINKIE PIE! but than he saw she wasnt ther cos she waas on a date wit her boyfriend (A.N later youll see who it is...) "hmmmmm i didnt now she had boyfirend but we must find her to helep us fight the evilest vampies in the crystal kingdum. so tehy went to find her riunning superfast to find her to help themm. than they went to a resturangt were pinkie pie was and saw hher boyfriend who was...DEADPOOL! (A.N i herd somewehre thant pinkie pie knows shes in tv and aslo might be isnane and deadpool knows hes in comix and is insane too adn they have good personality mach so hes her boyfrined now.) it was pony deadpool cos evertings ponys here so he was pony too. she didnt recondize firebolt coss he was in halosuit but he ttok off mask and said '' i need ur help to deafeat the evli vampires from the news! and she larfed cos she always does in sometimes crazy ways and sed "ha ha yes ill help and deapool my bf will come too" and dedpool saed "were gona blow up vampires? sweet. and they went to they crystal kindom to FIGHT!

at the crystal casle the vampire hoodie who had taken ovre got on his phone and caled darcula "masster we took to crystal kingdom and singing armor and pricess cadence our are ptrinsoners "yes all acoriding to my plans dracula said. he oked at thetv and saw them get captured and prisonded. "i will WIN HE LAFFED.

there was banging at dorr of cristal castle "wut is that the guards wnet tho check the dor and it was deadpool blowing up teh gates wit bomes! sdtop u guys the guards said but firebolt cut them with enegry sword to kill. we must fight to free he said and they ranin BUT THERE were lik a million guards vampire to fight. but than dedpoolt thery a giant bomb and IT BLEW UP! and tehy were gone. "this i great deadpool said with lagh and explosion. and than they cam to the ronm were it was hoodie holding he prinsoner of the kingdom. "oh sh*t he said cos pinkie hadf an shotgun and dead good aim. "iive got A SHOTGUS and im not afaid to use it she said with agnry eyes. "i will suck ur bolld. hoodie said wit angry and set off bombe but dedpool teleported them away. but there was a laser trap and it cot them! :( the hoddie tthan said "ha! perpair to die by laser! and set tha lasers on! but than a flash came and stoped the lasers it was... lumberjavk! "F*CK U! THE hoodie screamed shot a hundred bullets into lumbrejack and ghe DIED :(:(:(:(:(:( "NOOOOOO FIREBOLT YELED. U WILL SUFFER FOR KILING FIRED! and shot the laser straight i n thevampire weakness and killled. lik a hundred more vampies came but pinkie pie killed withe her shotgun. "fireblot freed shing armor and the priness cadance "thx for saviing us shing said but we herd who the vampire leader is! its DRACULA!

that was epic with fight scenes and huge like ans action movie guys! i hop you like it ill writing anther avatar chap soon.


	5. Chapter 5

moar mlp for all you guys and grils who wnated it aslo i nedded to update cos i havnt i a whilk i want to write no so this whill be new chap for you guys to red.

chaptre 5 the masive war for the fate mof coutry!  
firebolt had just rescued teh shining armour when he herd a news repotrt on his tv googles that were on his weyes adn broadcast live tv for entretaiment (A.N i heard som like that were cuming out in real life exept wit the internet not6 tv.) he saw teh news thayt said "the vapires are invadning canterlot adn will reach castle but will be beated exept they might not!" "i must hury firebolt saifd with far away lok exept he had to help the princess get better so he cudnt go now!

meenwhile in cantrelot the vampire army was rampagin thru the streets cos it had turned to nite so the vampires werr free to roam the streets and suck as musch blood as they wanted which mad e the fat but that just mad them EVEN SCArrier! they were killinhg a;ll the ponie cos they ddidnt know how to fight in canterklot (A.N NOPONY IN CNATERLOT KNOS HOW TO FITE WHY!? they poniwes were being masacred by the vampire ponies who were wining because there were much stonger. then princess celetia and princess luna came down to fight teh vampies! "you will leavem my city princess celetia said "no we wont" a smooth voice said smoothly. dracula steped out of the crod of vampires and revealed himself "dracula pricess celestia said shocked because it was teh legendry DRACULA! "yes it is meeeee and i will rule teh world of ponies and transfrom it into the wrold of VAMPIRE ponies! "taht must not happen celestia said shaking herslef because she thot dracula wsa sexy but cudnt be with him cus hes evil. she shot a magick bolt at dracula but he bloced it with his supre shield witch he got form world of warcarft (A.N i dont play wow but he had teh best shield tehre was in there ok?) "HAHAHAHAHAHA WE WEILL WIN! DRACULA said with evil smiles and the entire vampire amry chaged at celestia aadn luna!

firebolt and shininng amror had tken priness cadance to the castle hospatal and well they were waining fire bolt had sexed up wit all the nurses exept for teh onese who wre old cos they were nnot sexy ponys anymore cos theye were old. finally princess cadance wsa good but firebolt had to go help with the big battle! he went outsid and found pinkie pie but dedpool wasnt there cos he had to take a hitman job that paid him lik 10 million dollars adn he took it cos he likes money (A.N i like mony too and i wuld take that job if i culd.) but pinki pie adn tydsaw were there too help him and pinkie pi had deadpools teleporter so she could go faste but firebolt got on tydsaw adn tydsaw ran REALLY fast like the speed of lite so fsat that he went aroul the wrold three times in a row befroe he stopped and that wehn the stopped they had ben going so fast they spontanisly combusted but thaen came back to lif because of an evil witch who wanted to use tehm for her evil needs but it tok soo much enegy that ewhn thay came back to life she died. that six houses exploded cosof there speed and there swas and avalenche and and erthequakecos of how fast they ha dbeen going. than firebolt said "we are still not to cantrelot we went to teh wrng place " so tehy ran to canter lot so fast it sounded lik a missles hittin a shcool bus full of kittens taht were transfroming into tigres and bemoming zombie tigers too! but wehen they were there teh door was loked but firebolt used his firelazer to burn it dwon. thean they saw the fite "oh man thats big tydsaw stay back and when i giv the signal come to FIGHT! "OK he said lik a badass cos he was.

meanwhil at the fight war the vampire army was WINNING! :(:(:(:(:( but than princess luna thew her ultrimate NIGHT SPELL that made moon lite more powerful and killed some vampirez but she had better spells ultimate wsa just teh name. "enogh of thsi NONSENSE i will show you a reel fight "and he pulled out a macgic sword taht was ultimatey pwerful magic! "no I WILL MAKE this victory for aequestira! it was firebolt come to save teh day! he pulled out hsi energy sword from halo suit he shad and was wearing the halo suit too and had a lazer riffle with wich he shot darcula and knocked him down cos he wasnt expectin it. "u fooling boy i must kill you now adn suck out you bloofd dracula seid totaly serious. but firebolt had teh energy swrod and gave THE SIGNAL! and than tydsaw came and ran really fast so that teh vampires were dirstracted and firebolt and dracula dueled with angry! then tydsaw ran infron t of dracula! he was distraced and firebolt struck wit teh energy sowrd! "this ends now draculsa! "no i dosnt he said with smiles. than suddenly princess celestia got up... and blasted firbolt so far he landed in pacific ocean and teh vampires won! "celestia how could u? luna aksed "because dracula is secretly the one i really love "its true dracula said and they started to mak sex. "noooo now vampire adn evil celestia rule the world!

but far off in pacific ocean... firebolts bod floated under teh water... to the bottom of the ocean where a dimesion portal opened up! he fleated thru it! "whats this? someone asked?

omg guys this was my best chapter yet! this was really good and i bet you cant ggues whats happening next! stay tuned for epic happening! 


	6. Chapter 6

mlp firebolt iss bacxk aftar a long brake! now i will rite moar of teh fic adn show you wot happend aftre firbot died... or did he? suspense! i love sudspense so i wii rite some of it! also i had to reed the dracula book for scholl adn its old but its good too so i putut sum stuff from it in herre. no here we go.

capter 6 dracula gets soum visiters.  
in teh pacific ocean fireboolts body floated down under watre and went down to bg hole in teh ground that wsa under water! he flotted threw and it was... A PORTAL! hsi body went throgh the portel and it was a portal to the kaiju wrold like in pacific rim! (autheors note i really like that movie its like teh awesomest movie evar and the robots fitting the monsters are soooooo badass so i put int inn teh fic!) "whats this a kaiju sed looking at teh body that flotted thriugh. then he thouched it and firebolt wsa brot back too life by the kajus touch! (A.N tehy dont do that in the moive becos it only wroks in kaiju world.) "where am i at? fire bot aksed whith much confusion cos he didnt kno where he was. "you are in teh wporld of kaju and we must now taky over ur world becos of ovrepopulatin." "NOOOOOOOOO. AT LEAST... no witout me! "acutally yes i must eat u now cos i am hungry." but than wehn he tuched him a second time fireblot started to grow bigger! "oh whoops i acidenatly turned u innto a kaiju like us. "YESSSSSS! NOW I AM TEH MOST POWRARFUL! ENUFF TO SAVE TEH WORLAD" and firebolt grew into a kauju and was giantest of all the kaiju. "you are the new kingg of us" the kaiju sai nad he was firebolt king of the kaiju! he loked like a pony but giant adn green and brown at the same tim. "now... i have sum thing for us to do..." v

meenwile dracula it taken ovre equestrai and is the king of vampires and ponies at the same tim. priness celesia was undre his spell of sexiness and became helping him and wuld make sex with him al teh time even in not approprite situatins she would try to do it. princeess luna was resist burt got thrown inn prison for treachery to teh kingdomm of dracula. but anyway while teh equestitra was in chaos the griffen (A.N in the show tehres others stuff besisides ponies lik grifens so i put them in herr.) johnathan harker who was a griffen came to draculas catle like in the book cos he want to do buisness adn tinks darcula is a good gy. "welcome to my castly johnn harker u are welcome here cos i want to do buisness with you!" "thank you count dracla i had a scary trip butt this dinner is very good and i wil slepp and help you buy houses in englund. so he wet to his room and slept. later dracula asked john harrkar how to hire peeple and ponys to handle hsi money ofr him. john harkerr hellpps him but later finds dstarnge things arounnd the casle and than he culdnt see dracla in the mirror! (A.N it cos he is a vampir pony but john doesnt no that!) than at the night he finds no wy to escap from the casle. "nooooooo! i am a pirsiner here and i wil die and the wonan i love will never see me agin :( :( :( :( :( :( :( but he dosent talk to drcula avbout it cos he is much stronger adn will kill himm. but than later... he finds dracula sleping in the coffon! "oh no this evil guy is so evli he slpes in a coffin!" sayed. so than he ran back tho his room to try adn figure out how to get away. but later he found him sleeping in the coffin again! "i must kil him so he tried to kill dracula with a shovel but dracla tured into fire and scared him off. later dracula came to harkers room. "johnatuin harker you have livved for too long i am vimpire and now the vampires who serve me wil suck all you lood oyt "noooooooooooo!" but it was too late and dracula was gon.

later dracula was holdin g a pres conferce to talk to teh press. "will ur rules be fair king dracula/" "NO TEY WILL BE EVIL AND LIKE I AM YOU MUST FOLLOW MWE AND DO WUTEVER I SAY! HA HA HA! the dracula was holding confernce outsid but it was nght because teh vampires cannot go in the sun and do nut sparkle like inn taht twilight movie thats stupid. thenc teh mane six cast came and said "we will defet yoyu" (A.N i no there names but i didnt want to say them all at once.) but than a vampire army came to beat thm. "HA HA HA UR PLANE WILL NOOT WROK I AM THE MOAST POWRFUL EVER!" "NO U ARE NOT A VOICE RAng out threw teh place. it was... FIREBOLT! "IMPOSIBLY! YIOU ARE DEAD! "NO IAM NOT ANY MORE COS I WSA RESURECTID AND BECAME THE KING OF KAIJUS AND WILLL BEET YOU DRACKULA! and firebolts big kauju army ccaam out of teh watre and startred to beta up vampires! the entire vampire army came forward to fight but were powarless againgst the kajus cos tehyu ha no jaygers! "I MUST NOT! BE STOPPED! DRACULA shouted but it was to late for him. firebolt picked up dracula adnt treew him into space with hsi super kauisj strengh. "i am the king of the world noow he said" "dont worry i wont be like dracula i will be good ruler and as reward my cool sis rauinbow dash can get high paccle in government along with her firends like twilut sparkle and futtershy. ons princes ecelsest comes back from spell she will get good pllcce too and we must free luna." so they did but "NOT SO FATS MISTRE FIREBOLT! a vaioce said.

man that wsa long i hoped you liked all the twists taht came there! it took realy long almost whole afternoon to wriit so please review it urselfs cos i need reviws for this one. 


	7. Chapter 7

ok guys taht was a loooong waryt for tehh nexted chaper of firebolt cronicles but now i made it so no ned to worry! vote on my poll at profil page of me dasupabender on my polll. this nexted chap will be EPIC! disclammer i dont owen moi litte pony so i diont make no cash off of it if i did there mite be sum moar fightds in teh show ok? aslo i need reviews forr tihs stoyr vcos it makes itt moar popular so culd u give a revie pls?

chapter 7 the kaiju fite.  
"not so fats mistre fryibolt" a voice sed. "noone i s king of teh kaiju exept ME! it was... GODZILLA! he had destoryerd teh pool and a building which he therww at fire bolt to kill him but it didnt wrok. godzill was teh most giant of all kaiu and thats why he was the kinng but wehn firebolt came he was on vacition so tehy had no king theyn. "no i must stayy teh king becos of my AWESOMENESSSSSSS! firebolt sed just to remind the folks at home how awesom he was becos he really wsa taht awesome. he thogh the boulder at godzilla but he shalshed it wit his claws and it broked. "i am the TRUE king of the kaijus firebolt u are week." godzilla sed. "its true said teh rests of the kaijus and moved to godzilas side to be his army again. "NOOOOOOO YELED FIREBOLT and he ran awyay to avaiod the armyy a find a way to win. one kaiju tryed to kill fireblot with a deth note but he losted it and teh pages got burned and it wsa gone forever and so wass the shinigami which was bad cus shisagami are cool. hpowever this isnt deth note fic so thats hy he loted it. "now we can take over teh pony worlsd for new place fro us to live cos our world is ovrepoulation. sorry." the army strardted to stomp and couse destruction and noone coukld stop them! or culd they...

meenwhile firebolt was runnung but soone he found a preoblem when he blwe up a building he shran back downe to pony becose of a kaiju master magick spell that was cst when the magic wa s used by princess luna too. she had used teh mgoic spell and he wasnt kaiju anymoar! "OH FU*K YELLED FIREbolt as he srank cos now he mite not be able to defeet army! princess luna wsa uning macki to try and kill him! "FIREBOLT THOU HARST (A.N i madde luna to talk like she dos in teh show so it mite maybe be bettr.) TRYED TO REULE TEH KINGHDOM! "well i didit cos i knew priness celesta was evil now and i new u culdnt beat both her adn dracula and i aslo had super kaiju poars so i wuld be a good ruler too. i woold be good cus everyone thinks im awesom! "WELL TAHT DOST MAKEST SENEST SAIND princess luna felling a little dumb for noot thinking of it first. "well we must go stop godzilla!" firebyolt sayed. then tehy wet to his science lab were he did science and he starteed to make things. "i must tink opf sumthing taht can deafet him. he said. then suddenly somione broke down the dorr... it was WALTAR WHITE AND JEESE PINKMAN!

meanwhile the city off cnaterlot was getting destroyed just like king arturs cournt did (A.N did anyone else notice camelot sounders like cantrelot?) and the kaijus were winnng and they were gong to win i f noone stoped them. draculad had tryed to come back butt was kirled by kaijus quit esily. princess celestia had been trapped undre draculas spell of sexing just like in teh book that i red for scholl. but now celestia was back! "i will stop the kaijus" said celestia and used he r magic to kill some. bt thaen godzilla stomped over "my army will not be defeted we must live here and he threw her 123689454364 feet away in the air. "we will win now the jkais saidd!

walter white adn jeses pinkman buted down the dorr to fire bolts science lab and stopped rite there to talk. tehye were pony walter whit and jesse pinkmna becose it was pony world. "you ower us depbt before teh world ends and i die off cancer" said walter whit. "WHO ARTEDST THOU PEOPLE? LUNA aksed but firebolt sed "i will give you cash if u do one moar thing for me. "ok what it is?" so he tolded them and they got redy.

the kaijus were buusuuy being big badassses and beting up bildings to dsetroy. there was almos to teh trhone of the castle but twilite sparkle and rainbow dahs wewre there and fot them but were losing. flutretrsy came but she was scrard. but than they took her pets and she gotted rely angry and killed lik six kaijus but there wesrs still more. pinie pie and deadpool came to fight and beat some up butt were outnuimbred. rarity and applejack went too teh otger catle to defend. but than walter white and jesse pinkmn walkerd up. "what do you ponies qwant we art yur new rules!" said a kaiju. but thna waltre whit took out meth and all the kaiju giot high on meth adn culdnt fite! "WHAT IS TIHS!? GODZLLA rored. "then he sawed it its meth stop taking it he said adn killed the meth. "YOU WILL LOSS GODSZIL! it was... A JAEGER!

that was firest chap in a while so i made it extrag ood! i wiold like a review from you guys cos i onluy have seven dso anothe would be good. be sure to vote on my pool and anther chap will com soon!


End file.
